How to Train Your Oni
by BlueSmerf
Summary: Hiccup and the gang are sent off to complete a chore for Stoic. They get lost and stumble upon a giant house. Little do they know the evil that works inside... Rated T for violence, gore, and some swearing.
1. The Favor

_Gothi always told stories about a giant, old house. It had three levels, all of them filled with furniture that only Gods could afford. But, the house had a dark secret; it was haunted. She told us to never go looking for it, unless you had a death wish. Me? I've never believed in such stories. Sure, I didn't exactly believe training dragons was possible before Toothless, but this story was too fictional to actually be real..._

_Right?_

* * *

"If you can't find the yak by sunrise, I want you to fly back. There's no need in risking your skin for one bucket of milk," Stoic said, watching as Hiccup and his five friends got ready for the journey.

Hiccup finished packing Toothless's side pouch, and turned to his father. "Don't worry, dad. We'll be back before nightfall."

"Alright," Stoic nodded. "Just don't travel too far."

"We know, dad," Hiccup replied, rolling his eyes. He hopped onto Toothless's back, clicking his metal foot into the saddle. With a nod to his companions, all five dragons shot into the air, disappearing into the clouds. Stoic blinked, before going back into his house.

He didn't know why, but he felt as if sending them to find the missing animal was a bad decision...

* * *

"This is stupid," Snotlout complained. "We've been flying for hours and haven't seen anything!"

"First of all, we've been out here for fifteen minutes," Astrid deadpanned. "And, second of all, we're too high to see the ground. You know we have to get to the mountains near the farms before we can even begin looking."

"Whatever, we always get stuck with the boring jobs," Snotlout grunted, a scowl making its way across his face.

Suddenly, Tuffnut yelled from behind, "Are we there yet?!"

"What did I just say?!" Astrid snapped, glowering back at the male twin.

"Guys, come on, we have to focus," Hiccup interrupted.

Soon, the clouds began to get thicker, forcing the teens to fly lower to the ground. However, the clouds only lead them to fog. The air got colder, everyone being able to see their breath in the frosty breeze. This weather was astounding, Berk was in the middle of summer! But, whatever the season, the air kept up its freezing temperature as the teens continued to descend. Then, Toothless let out a shriek, jerking higher into the air.

"I think we're too low to fly now!" Hiccup called to the group, letting his Night Fury land gracefully onto the ground. The others landed as well, looking at each other in confusion as to what's happening.

Fishlegs was trembling, his hazel eyes bulging as he whimpered, "My cousin used to tell me horror stories like this. A group of teens lost in the forest, surrounded by fog...Soon they hear strange noises, and a ferocious beast c-comes out, a-a-and-"

"Stop being such a wimp," Snotlout snorted, starting to look nervous as well.

"Well, instead of standing around frightening ourselves with stupid stories," Astrid interjected, "how about we go and look for shelter? Or that yak we were supposed to be getting in the first place?"

"Astrid's right," Hiccup agreed. "Just standing around will probably just make the situation worse. Everyone stay together, and don't try going off on your own." He looked pointedly to Snotlout and the twins.

Snotlout grunted while Ruffnut and Tuffnut did a sarcastic salute. All of the teens formed a tight-knitted group, Hiccup in the front, Astrid to his left, Fishlegs to his right, Snotlout right behind him, and the twins bringing up the back. They walked like this for at least a half an hour, no one really in the mood for talking.

Suddenly, Ruffnut spoke up, "Hey, what's that?"

"What's what?" Astrid asked, looking back at the girl.

"That," Ruffnut said, pointing ahead. "That big thing up there."

Everyone looked ahead to see a large shape in the distance. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to be a very large house. It was large than any house on Berk, and was made of giant rocks that were cemented together by hardened clay. There were two statues on either side of the door. One was a foul, scrawny dragon with its mouth hanging open, showing rows of sharp, rock teeth. The other was what seemed to be a troll, its eyes wide and its hair carved to look as though it were entangled.

"Woah," Tuffnut said. "Let's go and check it out!"

"W-W-What?!" Fishlegs yelped. "Are you _insane_? This house has death written all over it!"

"Actually, we should go in," Hiccup suggested, pondering as he looked upon the giant, oak doors.

"Why w-would we do that?!" Fishlegs asked, shaking as he looked at the house.

"Because there might be someone who could give us directions," Hiccup explained, getting off of Toothless. The dragon nudged his rider's side, looking at him with hopeful eyes. Hiccup smiled sadly, "I'm sorry, bud, but you can't come in. This might be someone's house and we don't want to frighten them."

Toothless huffed, but sat down patiently nonetheless. The other teens got off of their dragons as well, ordering them to stay put along with Toothless. Well, everyone but Fishlegs got off their dragons. Snotlout shoved the trembling boy off of Meatlug, snickering at the squawk Fishlegs let out.

Walking up the wooden, creaking steps of the home, Hiccup lifted a fist and knocked twice on the door. No response. Again, he raised a fist and knocked three more times. Again, no response was heard. Feeling a bit uneasy, Hiccup called out, "Is anyone home? We're...A little lost."

Then, slowly, the giant door groaned, sliding open to reveal a beautiful room. It had a bear skin rug on the dark brown, wooden floor. There was a staircase in the middle, directly in front of the group that led to the upper level. There was a large, iron chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. On either side of the room, glowing candles were sitting upon small ledges, cemented to the rock walls with dried wax.

But, there was just one problem...

"W-W-W-Who opened the door?" Fishlegs whispered, breathing heavily as his heart rate sped up.

Snotlout grinned, looking over the expensive items greedily. "Who cares? This place rocks!"

"I don't know. This place has a weird...Atmosphere. Maybe we should leave," Astrid said, looking at Hiccup worriedly.

"Oh, come on," Ruffnut said, walking into the dimly lit room. "What's the harm in looking around a bit? Besides, we might be able to find someone or something that can help us."

Tuffnut went over to the stairs. "Yeah! Besides, the weather's too crappy to go anywhere else."

"They have a point, Astrid," Hiccup said, heading towards the stairs as well. "But, just to be safe, we all have to stay together. We don't know what or who's in here."

Everyone nodded and walking up the stairs together, completely oblivious to the giant, black eyes watching them from the far corner of the room. It wasn't until they were out of sight, did the door slam shut.


	2. The Mansion

"Well, that was a waste of time," Hiccup said, setting down the bag he had found. The gang had been exploring the mansion for a few hours, waiting out the storm that had begun whilst they were inside. The large house had many rooms, at least two or three on each level, and none of the accessible rooms had anything useful. The teens noticed that the thunder was slowly echoing away, the heavy rainfall turning into a light drizzle.

Astrid sighed, "At least the weather's cleared up a bit. Come on, let's just head home."

The group headed towards the first floor doors, all of them exhausted from all of the adventuring. Hiccup pulled on the doors, only for them to remain in place. His eyebrows furrowed, giving another tug, but the doors remained stationary. Snotlout rolled his eyes, pushing to the front of the group.

"Outta my way, fishbone."

The brute tugged at the doors with the strength of a bull, but still the exit remained shut. Soon, Snotlout began smashing his body weight against the doors, growling as he just bounced off of the solid wood. Astrid rolled her eyes, suggesting, "Hurry up, Snotlout."

"I'm trying," The dark-haired teen snapped. "The stupid things are stuck."

"Y-You mean we're...Trapped?" Fishlegs gulped.

Hiccup stared at the doors thoughtfully, looking for any possible wedge or cloth that could be blocking their exit. Finally, he decided, "Let's try and find something to pry them open. There has to at least be some sort of cane or something in this place."

Nodding, the group dispersed into three duos. Ruffnut and Tuffnut went up to investigate the top floor, Astrid and Hiccup went to search the second floor and, Snotlout and Fishlegs were left at the bottom floor. Fishlegs was shaking as he watched four of his companions journey up the stairs, their footsteps echoing through the house.

"Would you calm down?" Snotlout said. "There's nothing even in here!"

"B-But, what if we won't be able to open the door? Oh, Meatlug is probably worrying out there!" Fishlegs fretted, not noticing Snotlout rolling his eyes from behind him.

The brute started walking down the hallway to the right of the door, not really caring if the worrying boy followed him or not. The blond's hazel eyes widened at the sight of his tormentor's retreating figure and scampered over to the less than kind teen's side. The two saw two doors up ahead, one to the left and the other on the wall facing them. Looking to one another, Snotlout shrugged and headed to the door straight ahead.

He opened the door to reveal a large kitchen. To their right there was a fox-skin rug and two chairs with a large table in front of them. To their left was a door, and to the left of that was a stone counter with a pale of water resting on top. It had some smooth, wooden plates sitting beside the pale, some mugs beside that. There was a large cupboard beside the counter, quite possibly where the food was kept. Candles lined the walls on small ledges similar to those that were in the main entrance.

On the ground, beside the counter, something was glinting slightly in the candlelight. Walking over to it, Snotlout leaned down to see that it was a dagger, bent in the middle, making it useless for battle. Picking it up, he muttered, "Eh, maybe it'll be useful later."

"I can't find anything that would be able to help us with the doors," Fishlegs said, looking over to Snotlout. "Wanna go check the other room?"

"Sure."

The two walked out of the kitchen and went to the other door that stood less than fifty feet away. Tugging at it, Snotlout grunted as the door wouldn't open. Upon further inspection, Fishlegs saw that below the handle was a plate of medal with a hole in it.

"I think it needs a key," He said, pointing to the medal piece.

Snotlout huffed, "Yea, let's go check out the other hallway. See if there's anything useful there."

The two walked down the short hallway, through the entrance where the front doors were located, and to the identical hallway to the left of the doors. It was the same set up, only the side door was on the right this time. Another difference about the door on the side wall was that it wasn't made of wood. It was, instead, made of an odd glass that the teens weren't able to see through.

Suddenly, a shadow a large figure crept passed the glass, before disappearing without a sound. The two froze, staring at the door in shock. Fishlegs began to tremble once more, soft whimpers involuntarily escaping him. Snotlout blinked, trying to keep himself from either doing the same as Fishlegs or running away. Both would ultimately destroy his reputation.

"W-Wh-Wha-What w-was t-that?" Fishlegs whispered, his hazel eyes bulging.

Snotlout's green eyes stayed glued to the door, as he responded, "N-No idea. Probably n-nothing, we might just be s-shaken up from the storm o-or something."

Avoiding the mysterious, glass door, the two went to the wooden one only to find that they couldn't open it. It had a medal plate with a hole, just like the other door, leading the duo to conclude that the room was locked. Deciding that the other door probably was either locked or unsafe, the two boys decided to walk back to the entrance. When they got there, they noticed that to the left of the staircase, there was a door.

"How did we not notice that?" Snotlout asked, walking over to it. He gave it a tug and, to his relief, it came open without any troubles. He, and Fishlegs, walked into an empty room, lit by candles like everywhere else in the house. The room had one door on the wall facing him, and to the right a hallway leading to an odd armory.

Walking down the very short hall, Snotlout looked around in confusion to see that there was only one or two suits of armor and about six swords. All of the items were rusted to the point of them being useless. He walked further into the room, raising his eyebrow at the poor state the room was in.

The walls had peeling paint. The boys could see that it used to be white, but it was turning a strange beige color. The wooden floor had several cracks and creaked with every step they took. Dust was gathering everywhere, turning everything slightly grey. All in all, the room was undesirable to even the someone with the lowest of standards.

"Obviously there's nothing in here," Snotlout said, leading Fishlegs out of the armory. The two walked out the outer room, closing the door behind themselves. Frowning, Snotlout complained, "This is lame... I'm going to go see what the others are doing."

"D-Don't you leave me here!" Fishlegs yelped, hurrying after the dark-haired boy. The two walked up the stairs, coming to the second level. They walked forward, and around the corner, running into Hiccup.

The brunette gave them a crooked smile, asking, "Hey, guys. Did you find anything?"

"I found this bent knife, but other than that, nothing," Snotlout said, holding out the small dagger.

Hiccup took it, putting it in his pocket for safe keeping. He noticed Fishlegs' anxious expression and asked, "What's wrong, Fishlegs?"

"W-When we were downstairs, w-we saw something...A-A shadow moving b-behind one of the doors," The large boy whimpered, his shaking slowly starting stop. "I-I don't think it's r-really all that safe here, H-Hiccup."

"I understand that you're scared, Fishlegs, but you have to hang in there. You know we can't do anything until we get those doors open," Hiccup said, giving his friend an apologetic look.

Astrid then emerged from a room to the left behind Hiccup. Blinking at them, she asked, "Have you guys had any luck?"

"Nope," Snotlout replied, crossing his arms. The blond sighed, stepping full out of the room she had been in and closing the door. She walked over to the three other teens, putting her hands on her hips and looking around with a look of disappointment.

"Let's go check on the twi-"

Hiccup was cut off by a scream, and the pounding of running feet that came from the floor above. Astrid gasped, "That sounded like Ruffnut!" She ran up the stairs, followed by the other teens as worry drove them upward. When they reached the top level, everything was eerily calm.

The top floor was nothing but a narrow hallway with one door on the left and another straight ahead. Cautiously, the three teens walked forward, trying the door on their left. That door was also locked, just like the majority of the others. They then padded over to the door in front of them, opening it easily.

The room was fairly empty except for a bear-skin rug in the middle of it, and a wardrobe in the far, left corner. On the wall facing the teens, there was a door. The four slowly walked in, looking around suspiciously. Astrid then stopped, holding up a hand for the others to do the same. In a small whisper, she mumbled, "Do you hear that?"

Focusing their hearing, the boys and girl could hear a small, hushed sound of chattering. Holding her breath, Astrid stalked over to the closet, her blue eyes trained on the furniture's doors. She leaned towards it, now certain that whatever was inside was definitely make the noise they were hearing.

Cautiously, she took one hand and put it on the handle of one of the doors, her anxiety rising when she heard the chattering stop. Ever so slowly, Astrid creaked the door open, before she angrily slammed it open. In an enraged tone, she growled, "What the heck, Tuffnut! You scared us half to death!"

Tuffnut sat in the empty wardrobe, curled in a ball with his teeth chattering loudly. His blue-grey eyes were wide, looking up at Astrid with horror. His body trembled as his breath came out in short pants, his face pale and sweaty. The three other boys walked over, looking in at their friend with disgruntled faces.

"What's wrong with you, man?" Snotlout asked, not really caring to notice his friend's obvious timidness.

"Tuffnut?" Hiccup interjected. "Did something happen?"

"I-I-I...I-I-It...T-To..." The twin stuttered, curling further into himself.

Astrid, feeling sympathy for her terrified friend, put a hand on his shoulder and said, "It's okay, Tuff. Just tell us what happened."

"And what happened to Ruffnut?" Snotlout asked, just noticing the girl's absence.

At his sister's name, Tuffnut froze. He stared unblinking at the ground, until he suddenly shot out of the closet, standing shakily before his friends. In a serious voice, he said, "It...It took...her..."

"What?" Fishlegs asked, shivering in fear.

"The monster. It took her. It took Ruffnut!"


End file.
